


I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit

by rohz



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: "did i mention fluff?", F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohz/pseuds/rohz
Summary: After getting disowned by her own family, Shelby thought she'll be alone forever. She's gotten used to the cold anyway.But then Toni arrived and her warmth thawed the frost in Shelby's heart.And now she doesn't even know what the cold feels like anymore.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit

Opening her eyes, Shelby noticed how dark it had gotten. She took in her surroundings and assumed it was already past eight in the evening. The moonlight was peeking through the blinds emitting a soft atmosphere in the room. The television's faint sound added to the calmness of the flat.

She was about to stretch the sleep out of her body when she heard a sleepy groan beside her. 

The sound put a smile on her face as it reminded her of how she came to be in that position.

[Flashback]

She just came out from work when her phone rang. It was her Toni. She immediately smiled as she knew what her girlfriend was up to.

“I know why you’re calling,” Shelby grinned cheekily as she made her way to her car. "Oh, really?” a teasing voice from the opposite line said.

A few banters were exchanged and Shelby was already on her way to her girlfriend’s  
apartment. It’s still overwhelming to feel the butterflies swarm in her belly even after two years of dating.

Shelby got out of her car and walked to her girlfriend’s place while humming quietly to herself. 

But before she even had the chance to open the door, she was engulfed by a warm body.

“I waited outside because I couldn’t wait to cuddle with you,” Toni said while beaming with pleasurable anticipation.

A flame of scarlet crept in a swift diagonal across Shelby's cheeks as she tried to look away.

“Why are you hiding your face? You know I love it when I make you blush,” Toni winking to prove her point. "Ugh, I hate you,” Shelby replied with as much conviction as she could muster but still struggled to maintain a ‘straight’ face.

The other girl pouted her lips, clearly not believing what the girlfriend was saying. Instead, she dragged the blonde girl inside the apartment and shut the door gently.

“I missed you,” Toni said ever so gently as she proceeded to gingerly wrap her arms around Shelby's frame. 

The taller girl couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face as she felt her girlfriend’s warmth embracing her comfortingly.

God, she was so smitten.

A peck on her cheek broke her out of her trance.

“Now, let’s go cuddle,” Toni stated as she pulled a flushed Shelby towards her room. Shelby shook her head, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she thanked the heavens to have received such a wonderful gift.

[End of Flashback]

"What are you smiling at?" her girlfriend's raspy voice spoke, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm just..."

"Just what?" Toni titled her head to the side, cutely resembling a puppy.

Shelby couldn't find the words to say, which is rare since she's often very articulate.  
She settled with kissing Toni's forehead, hoping that the action would convey what she feels right now.

"It's nothing," she shrugged.

But it isn't.

It's everything Shelby had been wishing for. Ever since her parents disowned her for being 'different', she had gotten used to the cold.

She never needed someone to look out for her, let alone care for her. And now that she has Toni, living sounds more thrilling. For the first time in her life, she actually feels excited about the future.

As Shelby's past gently sank out of her thoughts, she pictured a canvas on which the two of them might write a new love story, one day.

And she smiled subconsciously.

Toni beamed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one !! 
> 
> Thank you in advance to those who took their time to read my story. 
> 
> I appreciate every single one of you <3 
> 
> Til next time !!


End file.
